


Phonejob

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Phantasms, Incest, M/M, Psychoanalysis, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data talks to the holodeck Sigmund Freud about another dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonejob

Sigmund Freud stares perplexedly down his spectacles at the man who sits across from him at his desk. When the patient had come into his study seeking further counseling about his dream experiences Sigmund had expected more of the same garden variety psychoanalysis could apply to the mixed up man… now it seemed it was possible that the answers to Data’s problems weren’t going to be so simple.

“So you say he put his mouth on it?” He asks nonchalantly, in a very professional tone.

Data sits up straighter in his chair, giving a single sharp nod in the affirmative. “As I stated, I had another dream involving my abdomen containing a telephone. When I opened the hatch to view the ringing phone, my brother appeared in front of me on his knees.” The patient’s voice is monotone and his face impassive as usual, as if he were casually discussing the weather and not talking about his repressed sexualizations. Sigmund takes note of the possibility of sociopathic tendencies. “He takes the phone off the hook and licks it, then he sticks it in his mouth and sucks it.” He pauses momentarily before asking “What do you think it means Doctor?”

Sigmund stays composed because in a world of hysterics it is his job to do so. He pulls his pipe out of his breast pocket and stuffs some tobacco in calmly. He takes a deep pull and exhales slowly, eyeing his patient thoughtfully. “Tell me some more about this brother.”


End file.
